We propose to study pharmacokinetics of intravenous anesthetics and anesthetic adjuvant drugs in animals and in man. These drugs include barbiturates, narcotics, analgesics, tranquillizers, muscle relaxants, narcotic antagonists and anticholinesterases. We also propose to study disposition of drugs by hepatic and extrahepatic enzyme systems, enzyme induction by drugs and environmental factors, such as cigarette smoke and food constituents, effects of age and disease states on disposition of drugs, such as the pharmacokinetics of d-tubocurarine in neonates and in patients with renal failure and kidney transplant, and drug interactions. Sensitive and specific analytic technics are to be used to measure drug concentrations in serum and other biological material, using spectrophotometry, gas-liquid chromatography, thin layer chromatography, radioactive isotopic tracers and radioimmunoassay.